


First Time For Everything

by bgrrl



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of firsts for Lincoln Six-Echo</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I should sue Michael Bay.
> 
> Written for slashthedrabbles first time challenge.

“People actually do this? Lincoln asked looking at Tom innocently.  
“Yes, all the time.” Tom assured him.  
“Seriously?” Lincoln studied Tom for a moment. He didn’t think his sponsor would lie to him but he still felt unsure. He just couldn’t believe that this was normal.  
“Yes I swear.”  
“Is it going to hurt?” Lincoln Six-Echo said tentatively.  
“Yes, but you’ll like it so much you’ll want to do it again.” Tom stroked his clone’s back in an effort to soothe him.  
“Okay, I trust you.”   
“Good.” Tom smiled at Lincoln and pushed open the door of the tattoo parlor.


End file.
